


Nightmares

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, fluffy shit, night time, roommate au, you guys deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a nightmare and talks Kageyama into letting him cuddle with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"T-Tobio-kun?" Hinata's voice broke through the silence of their shared bedroom. "Are you up?" The alarm clock next to his bed blinked the time in big red numbers.  
1:23 a.m.  
"What do you want, Shouyou?" Came Kageyama's sleepy complaint. "It's one thirty in the morning."  
"I had a n-nightmare..." Hinata responded shakily. "I really don't want to have to sleep alone."  
"You aren't, we sleep in the same room." Kageyama said. "Dumbass."  
"Th-that's not what I meant." Hinata grumbled quietly.  
"Than what did you mean?"  
"I meant, I don't want to sleep alone in my bed." He answered.  
"Oh." Kageyama said quietly.  
"Please, Tobio-kun?" Hinata pleaded, already sitting with his feet over the edge of his bed.  
"Come here, Shouyou." Kageyama inched over in his bed to make room for Hinata to lay with him.  
"Th-thanks, Tobio-kun!" Hinata said as he padded across the carpeted floor. He slipped under Kageyama's comforter and snuggled against the larger boy's side.  
"You're an idiot." Kageyama grumbled as he wrapped an arm under Hinata's waist.  
"Mhm." Hinata hummed as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that surrounded his boyfriend. "You love me."  
"Do not." Came Kageyama's defensive reply.  
"If you don't, than why are we dating?"  
"Shut up, dumbass."  
"Make me." Hinata responded sassily.  
"Fine." Kageyama replied and pressed a quick kiss against Hinata's lips. "Now shut up, because we have class tomorrow."  
"Love you, Tobio-kun." Hinata yawned.  
"I love you too, Shouyou." Kageyama responded. "But, please go to sleep."  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Aw this is cute, but short. Sorry about the length, but it was an AU I was given by my friend and idk there wasn't tooooo much to work with!


End file.
